F&k It, Not Again
by Farrafelpies
Summary: When Rosa, Sam and Haruhi stumble across the Gayest spectacle of the millennium, lots of swearing, lemons and allergyness happens. Join the two Badassest British/Irish twins around the halls of the most obnoxiously pink school in human history. OC/Kaoru, OC/Mori, Haru/Hika. (background pairings-kyoya/Tamaki & honey/blackmagicgurl) Review and Read... not in that order tho ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck it, Not Again!**

**An Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction**

**by Farrafelpies AND YesILikeEridan**

_**Chapter One: The Day of the Debt**_

The three of them walked out of the library. The girl named Rosa looked, to be blunt about it, pissed. Her sister, Sam (who was quite a bit taller than her twin), looked mildly annoyed. Haruhi just looked tired.

"It's like the only reason these bloody rich kids come to school is for the fucking craic." Rosa said angrily, her extremely English accent showing though she was wording her sentences like a Culchie

"Look, this room is probably free." Sam suggested, twisting a lock of her long blonde hair around her finger.

Haruhi opened the door and both she and Rosa were instantly blinded by a bright flash of white light.

"Agh! These bloody glasses are making the fucking light worse!" exclaimed Rosa clutching her eyes, almost doubled over.

Then red rose petals flew at them. The chased down Sam and one 'attacked' her eye.

"Fuck! My eye!" yelled Sam, sneezing with her eyes watering... general allergicness shit happening to her.

Rosa yelped as a blonde idiot cupped her face with his ridiculously soft hands. Rosa, being Rosa, punched him in the balls. The idiots' wheezing was incredibly satisfying.

"Way to go *sneezes* Rosa! *sneezes*" Sneezed Sam. Very allergeticly so.

"The bastard touched my face! He's a fucking perv,practically attacked me when I was fucking blind. The dipshit deserved it" Rosa retorted, handing Sam a tissue. Rosa always made sure she always had some at hand. This was Japan, there was going to be roses everywhere and Sam's allergy wasn't going to get any better.

Tall, dark and glasses turned to Gred and Forge.

"Aren't these three in your class?" he asked, subconsciously pushing up his spectacles.

"Yeah, but the twins are weird as fuck, especially the blonde one, so we don't really talk to them. The other dude is very quiet and doesn't talk much so we haven't gotten to know her" the twins said in unison.

A very angry Rosa walked up to them and bitch slapped them across the face, standing on her tippy toes to do so.

"Don't say weird like it's a fucking bad thing you asshats" she screamed at them. "I am very proud of how weird I have become, it's a fucking art at this stage so unless you don't want working testicles I suggest you shut the fuck up!"

As Rosa was disciplining the ginger squad, the blonde had made his way over to Sam. Sam looked across at him, sneezing, and sang her favourite song.

"_Row row row your boat, Gently away from me, Merrily merrily merrily merrily. Please just FUCKING LEAVE!"_

Afterwards she went into a violent sneezing fest. Rosa applauded and cheered loudly. Then the blonde picked a new victim. Haruhi.

"So, you must be the audacious commoner hero who is an example to all poor people..."

The blonde went on ranting for five whole minutes and chased Haruhi as she tried to escape.

Then he called her a 'gay' not realising that under her clothes, she was actually a girl.

This is probably a good time to mention that the trio were not in uniform, as they saw no need to spend a fortune on a 'fucking uniform that is practically a fucking yellow marshmallow' as Rosa put it.

One thing led to another, Haruhi broke a vase and BOOM! Eight million yen debt.

Mr Tall, Dark and Glasses inspected the broken vase and him and the blond idiot had decided to make Haruhi, in essence, their bitch. The twins actually had a sense of morality, so they decided to help pay off the debt by helping Haruhi.

-_-Haruhi POV

Returning from the supermarket, I felt the twins' evil presence on my right and left. Tamaki-senpai then proceeded to call be a 'little piglet', causing the evilness rate of their auras to go off the charts.

"What, did you call Haruhi Mr. Blond Idiot?" interrogated Sam moving closer to him. I really didn't like where this was going.

"It's okay guys. Hey, I've got the shopping for you!" I said, trying to relieve the tension building up around the room.

Tamaki-senpai inspected the coffee. What, is he expecting for it to be a bomb? A life-threatening drug? I thought to myself as he turned it over and over.

"Is this commoner coffee?" he asked. I really felt like letting Rosa 'bitch-slap' him.

"Fine, if you wanted me to buy rich people's coffee I'll just go back out to the store." I REALLY felt like letting Rosa 'bitch-slap' him. REALLY.

"No. I will drink this commoner's coffee!" exclaimed Tamaki-senpai. He earned quite a few squeals from various fangirls around the room. "Haruhi, come demonstrate this coffee. You too Sam and Rosa."

Rosa glared at him. It looked like she was resisting the urge to roundhouse him in the face.

"Why yes, my good sir, but you see, it is not safe for you to drink" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, why not?" Tamaki demanded.

"Because if idiots drink it, it causes a severe reaction where your balls fall off" Rosa said in a very convincing concerned voice. Sometimes it paid to be a good actress.

Tamaki gasped, "Why would commoners think of such a thing?" He really was an idiot.

"You're not going to yell at her for calling you an idiot?" I asked, smirking slightly as I revelled in his idiocy.

Sam walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Tamaki I cannot believe you actually fell for that. How stupid are you? Rosa was messing with you for being an asshat."

Tamaki, well, he decided against the commoner's coffee. Rosa, Sam and I then did a walking tour of the club room.

First stop was Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Honestly, I couldn't see the point in acting like that. Sam rolled her eyes, but Rosa stared at Mori-senpai like he was a piece of fancy tuna.

Sam nudged Rosa and they moved on to the next act. It was the twins and I saw red blood come out of Sam's nose. Rosa coughed 'GAY' at them.

I wasn't really buying the whole 'Brotherly Love' thing.

Kyoya-senpai was once again being Mr. Tall, Dark and Glasses. He had his laptop open and was typing something. Suddenly MC Evil 2 decided to break into song again. MC Evil 1 joined in.

"_Laptop, laptop laptop Oh, oh, Laptop laptop laptop Oh, oh, Laptop laptop laptop Oh, yeah. I thought you'd always be charged!"_

Kyoya-senpai didn't look very impressed, but the singers applauded and complimented each other's singing. And Sam's dancing which consisted of picking up Kyoya-senpai's laptop and twirling around the room with it.

While the two went off terrorizing everyone else, Tamaki-senpai decided to teach me some etiquette. Sam and Rosa drifted over to listen to the monologue. Maybe they're planning to put him in their next play. As Mercutio so he dies first.

Tamaki-senpai was very...um... what's the word? Not fuckwit. That's a bit too profane.

"Obnoxious. That's it!" I concluded out loud. Tamaki-senpai retreated into his 'emo-corner' as the twins dubbed it. Then Kaoru decided to remove my glasses.

"Hey! I can't see anything without my glasses!" I exclaimed.

"Say it American style... PLEASE!" pleaded Sam. Rosa took out her iPhone to record it.

*American accent* "I can't see anything without my glasses!" I re-said.

Then what sounded like a herd of elephants approached me and the gingers were pushed out the way.

"Kyoya, call my hair-styling agent. Mori get some contacts from the opticians. Honey, um... you go eat some cake." Tamaki-senpai gave out the orders. Rosa and Sam decided to join Honey in some strenuous cake-eating.

-_-Rosa's POV

Ok, like what the actual fuck. We turn away for ten seconds and Haruhi comes back a bloody mother-fucking host. Sam and I did a double take when we saw HER! IN A BOY'S UNIFORM! She is definitely NOT a boy.

I hope they don't try to dress me up too. I mean I'm not exactly feminine looking. Short cherry red hair, hipster glasses, combat boots and clothes that completely hide my figure.

I mean shit. I don't want to dress up as a guy, but if it helps Haruhi...

"Hey Mr Blond Idiot! I'll help host too. I'm not gonna let Haruhi go through that shit alone" I said in unison with Sam. I didn't think she would ask, after all she is pretty much straight and is obviously female.

"Sam, you are a girl. You can help by being a maid. Your brother on the other hand..." Sam coughs to disguise a laugh when Tamaki referred to me as a dude.

"Kyoya, I do believe we have another uniform."

"The spare one is by the changing rooms" Mr Tall Dark and Glasses replied, not looking up from his recently returned laptop.

I sighed as Tamaki led me into the changing rooms. The spare one they had was slightly too big, but that just helped to hide my boobs.

Mori walked in with a pair of black shoes just as I was rolling the sleeves up.

I took them from him gratefully. I couldn't help but glance at him as I slipped them on and I was surprised to find him staring at me. I was not going to lie to myself. He was hot and I was obviously sexually attracted to him.

But I that doesn't mean I was going to act on it. I mean at the start I thought Haruhi was cute but that didn't mean I was going to shag her.

_It's a good thing that I'm bisexual otherwise this whole host thing is going to be extremely boring._

I went to leave the changing room, but Mori put a hand on my chest to stop me. His eyes widened as he felt the squidgyness of my breasts.

"Well... damn" I said for a lack of anything better to say.

"You're a girl?" Mori asked still slightly startled by the revelation.

"No I'm a dude, but today I thought it would be funny to wear a bra and stuff it with socks" I had turned my sarcasm right the way up.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm a girl. Please don't tell the others or I won't be allowed help Haruhi" I said, my eyes pleading with him.

"Okay" was all he said and I think I saw a small smile grace his lips when he saw how relieved I was.

The Hitachiin twins chose that moment to enter with a whole range of hair products. I groaned when they got Mori to hold me down as they took my glasses off and combed my hair.

"Stop fucking with my hair! It was fine the way it was you bastards" I yelled as the hairbrush caught on my earring and nearly yanked my fucking ear off.

"Stop" Mori said to the twins as he saw that my ear was bleeding.

"What is it Mori?" the devilish duo said in unison.

Mori pushed my hair aside and showed them my ear. A steady trickle of blood was dripping from the piercing in the cartilage of my right ear.

"Stop staring at it you fuck faces and get a plaster or something" I yelled at them. I tried to get my arms free to remove the piercing (which was a small yin and yang symbol) but Mori wouldn't let go.

I glared at him. He glared back. It was scary. I whimpered lightly and stopped struggling. He gently let my arms go and placed them on my lap.

I must say, it surprised me when he moved to face me and gently pulled the stud out of me ear. He placed the bloody yin and yang symbol in my hand then grabbed a first aid kit from a cupboard and started swabbing my ear with an alcohol wipe.

It stung like a bitch but I didn't let the pain show on my face. My eyes kept drifting to Mori's the whole time he was sorting it out.

I really can't let myself get involved with anyone rightnow is what I told myself as I looked away and brought my walls right the way up. I am just going to have to get used to being around him and my little crush will disappear.

I sighed as the twins went at my hair again, much more careful this time and slid my hipster frames back on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow" I breathed out. The twins had done an amazing job. I actually looked quite handsome despite my shortness.

Being 5'3'' usually meant being treated like an eight year old, but Tom Cruise is hot and he's tiny right? So I was pretty confident that I would get at least a few requests.

-_-Sam Pov

I looked at the outfit the twins had given me to wear and looked back at the twins. I raised my eyebrow very slowly.

"And what the fucking hell is this pile of shit? At least let me pick something fashion forward.. UGH!"

The twins shrugged and let me choose a different outfit. I went for a Victorian style maid outfit- at least it might get some jealously running amuck! I also fixed my hair, straightening it to perfection.

Exiting the changing rooms, I saw Rosa in her boy's uniform. I glanced over at her and she glanced meaningfully at me.

"Rosa, cad é an fhadhb?" I asked her, using Irish so nobody else would know what we were saying. Sadly, our grammar was shite!

"Sam, tá fhios ag Mori go bhfuil mé i ndáiríre cailín!" I gasped and paled. If he knew, who else did? Rosa couldn't help out with the debt if she was found out.

Rosa walked off, presumably to Host, so I went into the kitchen and made myself a cuppa. Leaving the kitchen though, I saw one of the gingers, Kaoru go very red when he saw me. _Hook, line and Sinker baby! He is SO hot!_ I thought to myself. _I really need to get over my ginger fetish..._

Hikaru just shrugged at his brother and the two of them began their act for the girls surrounding them. Haruhi was looking okay too, so I drifted over to Rosa and sat down with her. One of the girls looked at me very snobbishly.

"Ahem, who are you?" she asked. I swore she sounded like one of the girls in Mean Girls 2.

"Scuse me if I wanna spend time with Ro-chan?" I said in my most sarcastic voice possible. Oh, how I would love to bitch-slap those bitches right then and there.

Luckily for me, during one of our separated years, while Rosa was growing up in downtown London, I was being educated in ladylike and maidly ways in a huge manor house. I managed to steal over £200,000 worth of items before I was shipped back to an orphanage.

I put on my 'posh British voice' (which I REALLY was bad at) and asked them:

"Would you like some tea, or some ass-kicking?" The girls didn't get the point of it and asked for some tea. Bringing some back, I saw Haruhi get glomped by a VERY pervy and VERY idiotic Tamaki.

-_-Mori Pov

"Mori-senpai, HELP!" called out Haruhi.

She was being glomped and swung around by Tamaki. I look down at Mitsukini and he nods at me. I galumph across the room and lift Haruhi up out of the way...and my thumbs brush her chest.

"Ah." I said. Oh dear. So they were ALL girls. Hmmm.

"Um, Mori-senpai, you didnt have to go that far.." said Tamaki. I put Haruhi down.

"Hmmm." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that red-head customer of Tamaki's throw Haruhi's bag in the pond. When it was retireved and the red-head requested Haruhi I was certain that something fishy was going on.

It was no surprise when the red-head made it look like Haruhi had put her in a compromising position. The ginger ninjas drenched them and when red-head was leaving, Sam slapped her across the face. Rosa was applauding her. Our eyes met, but I looked away, my face reddening slightly.

Haruhi went into the changing room to put on the clothes and Tamaki managed to look like a complete creeper and see her in her underclothing. When Haruhi told him that he was 'really cool' earlier, Tamaki's face went beetroot and he backed away. Sam's eye was twitching and when Rosa spotted this, she pulled two sets of earmuffs, twelve scarves and 4 earplugs out of nowhere, blocking her and mine hearing.

"YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PEDOPHILE! YOU SAY THAT HARUHI AND WE ARE 'AUDACIOUS COMMONERS' AND YOU JUST WALK IN ON HER LIKE A BLOODY PERVERT. UGH! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT MY ROPE, POISON PERFUME AND FAVOURITE SPOON ARENT ON ME AT THE MOMENT YOU PERV OF A PEDO! IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGIN YOU FUCHWIT I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY CARVING KNIFE!"

Tamaki shrank away out of fear, Hikaru looked impressed and Kaoru had a 'OMG SHE IS SO SMEXY' face on him. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Armaggedon has occurred. You have been warned!" said Rosa as she took of her scarves. I took of the items she gave me and smiled at her. Then of course I turned away, red-faced.

I also saw Sam raising an eyebrow at me. Does she know? Haruhi decided to stay a male host.

Right, but saying 'dude' and 'bro' isnt everything it takes to be a boy...

**A/N: THIS IS FARRAFELPIES SPEAKING: heya viewers! This is collaborated with my awesome friend YesILikeEridan. Check her out. BTW guess the references :) (this is an Oc/Kaoru, Oc/Mori and Haru/Hika and Kyoya/Tamaki and Honey/Blackmagicchick fic... ask us ANY questions in Pms or Reviews)**

_**THIS IS YESILIKEERIDAN SPEAKING:**_

_**Hi guys! This is my first collab piece so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Rosa is based off of me :) I would love to hear what you think so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me with any thoughts. If possible, please check out my other fic 'A New Beginning'**_

_**THANKS GUYS!**_

**Translations: 'cad é an fhadhb?' = what is the problem?**

**'Tá a fhios Mori go bhfuil mé i ndáiríre cailín' = Mori knows that I am actually a girl.**

**In Ireland you have Culchies-the farmers and country dwelling folk**

**and Townies- the people who live in the cities and bigger towns.**

**WORD COUNT: 2992 (excluding author notes!) WE DONT OWN OURAN BTW! We are just playing in Music Room #3**

**Song One= 'row row row the boat'**

**Song Two= 'baby' by justin bieber... (we arent beliebers people. NOT BELEIBERS!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuck it, Not Again!**

**An Ouran HighSchool Host Club FanFiction**

**By Farrafelpies and YesILikeEridan**

_**Chapter Two: Do You Like It My Way?**_

-_-Rosa POV

So, I walk into the Host club on an ordinary Tuesday and the first thing I see is a shirtless Mori. Not that I was complaining though -he is fucking ripped.

The problem was the second thing I saw. Which was a motherfucking six foot long python slithering up my arm.

Sam, of course, 'tamed' it and named it Pookie. Like seriously though... WTF?!

That day, the Host club was done up in a Bali theme. It was pretty nice and all but if Mr. Asshat-With-Fucking-Awesome-Glasses had told me about it, I may have refrained on setting psycho Sam on him.

All it took was for me to tell her that he had insulted Pookie.

Two sets of ear protectors later and I was a bit distracted. Distracted by the image of perfection that was standing shirtless across the room.

If I had believed in God, I would have said that he was an angel. A gorgeous, well built, straight down sexy angel. He was actually probably a demon. No way could someone look that good and still be pure.

Even though I tried to convince myself otherwise, it was obvious my little 'crush' wasn't just going to disappear. I decided to try and work it out of my system the only way I knew.

So, after club activities were over and everyone was getting changed, I managed to corner Mori. I then did something very, very, stupid.

I stood on my tippy toes, pulled his head down and kissed him. I had hoped that kissing him would make me realise that it was just a stupid period of infatuation. And that my feelings would not be returned.

My plan was so fucking counterproductive it hurt.

-_- Mori POV

I was on my way to meet up with Mitsukini to take him to his limo when Rosa cornered me. I was about to ask her what was up when she pulled my head down and kissed me.

Heat erupted from every nerve and blood cell in my body. The kiss rode on a burning wave of absolute passion. Suddenly I found myself leaning in more and flicking my tongue out to lick her lips.

She copied me and wound her arms around my neck to toy with my hair. My tongue penetrated her moist, swollen lips. I explored her mouth while my hands acted on carnal instinct and began running up and down her body, they settled snugly on her hips as I pulled her closer.

I began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and found her sweet-spot. Sucking gently, I heard her give a moan and our tongues re-united. They fought for dominance and surprisingly, Rosa let me take control.

I broke apart when I felt myself get hard.

"Hmmm." I said. _Real smooth there Takashi, real smooth... _ I thought to myself.

"Umm...Gomenasai Mori-senpai..." began Rosa. She actually looked genuinely worried that she had done something wrong.

I silenced her with a chaste kiss. It was obvious now. The feelings I had developed for her had exploded with that kiss, leaving me in a swirling pit of passion and lust.

"Call me Takashi. See you tomorrow," I said turning to cover up my semi-hard-on and looking for Mitsukini.

Looking back, our eyes met and I saw Rosa's fingers brush her lips as her face turned a bright shade of red.

-_-Sam POV

Well, after seeing some hot action from the left corner, I really wanted to get some myself. As usual, my drilled in training told me that taking it slow was better.

Mori and Honey left, of course. They had to go to Mori's kendo club and after that they were just going to go home.

So, I just sat in the club room in a dark corner, hidden from the eye and stared at Kaoru.

Haruhi was getting dance lessons from a customer of hers. Tamaki was eating a lot of ramen.

Suddenly I had a brainstorm. I had seen how Hikaru had looked at Haruhi and I also knew that Tamaki was a fucking idiot so he and Haruhi would never work out.

I whisper my idea into Kyoya's ears:

"Hey, Kyo-chan. I bet Haruhi should learn the female part too. I'll set it up. You just sit here on your rich ass. By the way, I'll be taking this!"

I said cheekily as I filched his laptop and gave it to Rosa.

I thanked the customer and politely told her to go for now.

A mic and my Mp3 player materialised from thin air. _Thank you Ouran God of invisible shelving!_ I thought reverently.

I told Haruhi and Hikaru to begin dancing as I put on the karaoke version of All of Me on my music player. Once the couple were ready, I pressed play and sang the missing lyrics.

Everyone was entranced and I saw Kaoru look up sharply as my bell-like tones filled the room.

I finished the song and bowed to the applauding Hosts. Haruhi and Hikaru hadn't even danced; they just stood there staring like idiots.

Rosa gave me the thumbs up sign and went back to tapping feverishly on the keys of Kyoya's laptop.

The two didn't really get along so she was probably programming little bugs and cyber traps or something into it.

She was the smart one and I was the artsy one, though we often dabbled in each other's interests.

I glanced at Kaoru, who was full on staring at me. I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my face so I looked away quickly and turned to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"You were supposed to dance" I mock-scolded, pointing a finger at them.

"You didn't really think that I'd let anyone less than exceptional perform at our ball, now did you" Kyoya asked rhetorically as he scribbled something down in one of his notebooks.

"Oh, yeah that's true" Haruhi said as she ran a hand through her hair. I saw the glance Hikaru threw her way and I caught the little blush as she smiled at him.

_This is gonna be interesting,_ I thought as I scrolled through the songs on my MP3 to find one that would be suitable for them to waltz to.

-_-BALL time! Oh, and also Rosa POV

As I stood under the fucking bright spotlight, beside the other Hosts illuminated as well, I wondered why they bothered to even hold a ball, if it was just to motherfucking make some random couple make out of even have really hot sex until the boy left.

Then Mr. Blond-Idiot-With-Purple-Eyes made his grand entrance. _Hmmm, a kiss for the winner?_ Maybe I should spice things up and get a certain ginger jealous...

I did my duty and danced as Sam pumped out some really cool slow songs. As soon as Haruhi had been 'kidnapped' though, I saw Sam give a huge wink to me and Kyoya.

"Ok! Let's get this party started!" she yelled into the mic. Then she proceeded to play Thriller by Michael Jackson.

"Follow me and Ro-Chan's dancing and join in!" she shouted then jumping down beside me.

We began doing all the zombie steps and jumps and in no time, most of the ball-guests were dancing.

When the song finished, all the rich bastards were out of breath, so Sam was forced to put on slow songs again.

I saw Kyoya out of the corner of my eye. He was having an apoplectic fit over our audacity. Then he opened his laptop. His face darkened and I felt he was holding in a scream of annoyance.

I went over to him, winking at Sam and acting all cheeky.

"Why Kyo-chan! Are you having problems with your Laptop Computer, Serial 123345967?" I asked in a fake high-pitched voice.

He stormed out of there faster than cattle on a rustling day, as my American friend Al-chan would say. Alex was a dear friend of ours who would be joining us in Japan soon. Well, in two months or so...

As the ball came to a close, it was almost time for the kiss. I then announced that Haruhi would be kissing the winner on the cheek.

Haruhi descended the stairs and as planned by me, Tamaki followed her shouting some 'Daddy!' crap. He tripped on a banana peel I planted there and Haruhi was pushed into a full on kiss.

_And the Bi's all around the world have now been satisfied!_ I thought. Hikaru's face was clouded with jealousy.

Sam walked up to the afore mentioned jealous boy.

"You should really try to keep that under wraps my boy! Don't worry...I have plans for you two..." she said mysteriously, joining me and linking our arms.

We gave him a huge wink each and his face reddened.

"Why Ro-chan! I do believe Hikaru is having dirty thoughts about our plans!" Sam exclaimed to me.

It was that that did the trick. Hikaru left in a hurry. I noticed the other ginger staring at Sam. My ginger-alarm went off.

You see, Sam has this...condition. It's called Obsessive Ginger Boy Craziness, or just OGBC for short. When the Harry Potter movies came out, she would drool over Fred and George (mainly Fred though!).

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sam pulled me towards the dressing rooms.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" I whispered questioningly in her ear.

"It's a surprise" she laughed. I was immediately curious. I hardly ever got surprises, to tell the truth I wasn't very fond of them.

I was pushed into one of the stalls and before I could react, Honey had me in a headlock.

"Jesus fuck! What the hell Honey?" I shouted angrily at him.

"Sorry Ro-chan, but you have to wear this now!" he said cheerily as Sam held up a dress. I immediately paled at the sight of the black and red strapless in front of me.

I knew I wasn't going to get out of my predicament. That didn't stop me from struggling though.

After about five minutes of futile squirming, wriggling and cursing I sighed and gave in. _At least the back is high enough to hide my scars. _

-_-Mori POV

I was helping to tidy up the tables in the main ballroom when I heard someone string up a soft waltz with a violin. Then a spotlight illuminated a figure at the top of the stairs.

It was Rosa, in a beautiful black and red strapless dress that reached down to her ankles.

I blushed. No mistaking it, she looked hot. Rosa descended the stairs slowly and I asked her to dance.

We twirled around the dance floor and suddenly time had no meaning for me. As the song ended, I pulled her into a soft kiss.

Once again, all my nerves erupted. _Is this what true love feels like?_ I thought. She was actually quite mature for a person two years younger than me.

She had quite a shapely figure which I couldn't help but run my hands up and down. Passion erupted between us.

It felt like the kiss had lasted hours when we pulled apart. Our lips were swollen from our making out. We were alone in the room; the violinist must have left earlier.

We both decided that we should depart (albeit begrudgingly), so I led her out and she kissed me goodbye before mounting her motorcycle and speeding off. I looked carefully at it and frowned slightly.

How could Rosa afford a limited edition Harley Davidson Mark IX?

I entered my limousine, puzzling over it until I got home. Waving my parents away, I went upstairs to my room and sat amongst all the anime and manga.

I flopped on my bed and slept instantly then, forgetting everything except Rosa and her lips.

**A/N: Yo! Farrafelpies here! Just saying: we don't own Ouran. I made up the serial number. Thriller is a song by Michael Jackson. We don't own anything really except the own characters and the idea. The motorbike is a made up thing as well. Tbh we make nearly everything up**

**Dear Guest reviewer: please leave a name or sign in if you require responses to questions **

**Now a quick message from YesILikeEridan:**

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading. And thanks for the guest who pointed out the rule infringement with the name of this fic.**

**Please, please, please review. I love reviews. They are my life's blood. **


End file.
